


Expecting

by Kamalia



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reti, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamalia/pseuds/Kamalia
Summary: Huge thanks to Bouncymouse who read this chapter thru and pointed out grammar mistakes, helped with dialogues, and basically wrote the ending. ;) There are not enough words to describe my gratitude. <3
Relationships: Elena/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII), Tifa Lockhart/Reno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Marvin

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Bouncymouse who read this chapter thru and pointed out grammar mistakes, helped with dialogues, and basically wrote the ending. ;) There are not enough words to describe my gratitude. <3

Elena watched as Reno pulled his phone out and read something on it that made him smile like a fool. It annoyed her. Usually, he shared the things that amused him with the rest of the Turks – especially her, because they had the same twisted sense of humour. For several months now he hadn’t shared a thing. She was sure he'd been popping 'happy pills'. Encounters with women never made him _this_ happy.

Not knowing bothered her…There was no way she would ask him what was going on. _No! Way!_ She wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.  
  
Reno propped his feet on the table and lazily typed a reply, that stupid smirk still on his face. It annoyed her even more. She stared at his feet and counted to ten in her head. He knew how much feet on the table annoyed her. That table was the apple of her eye.

Almost a year ago, when they moved to the new headquarters, Elena fought to be the one to decorate their conference room. She’d found this specific marble table at an antique store in Junon. It was hard to get the President’s permission to buy ` moldy old shit´, but when he saw six delivery men struggle to carry the heavy table into the office, he gave her his platinum card. 

“Buy whatever you need, Elena. It seems you have good taste”, he said and almost smiled. 

There wasn´t necessarily a _smile_ on his face but his expression was warm. Elena thought that was close enough, for Rufus at least. She was sure that he was just amused by the sight of six burly men taking orders from _her_ . Struggling, uncomfortable and maybe in pain. That was why he gave her the card and told her to buy what she wanted. There was no way he actually _liked_ her taste in furniture.

“What’s so funny?” She shoved Reno’s feet off the table.

“Your face every time I put my feet on your precious table, Miss Fancypants,” he replied, keeping his gaze on his phone. 

Elena frowned and leaned closer. “Are you high?”

“The fuck?” He finally looked at her.  
  
“Are you _high_ , stupid face?” She didn't even try to hide her annoyance. 

“ _Stupid face?_ What are you, eight?” Reno snorted and pushed her away. 

Elena stood up and kicked him in the ankle. “Don’t be a dick! Tell me what's up, asswipe!”

“ _I´m_ being a dick? You’re the one harassing me here.” Reno tossed his phone on the table and folded his arms, a stupid smile on his face. “Maybe you need some dick, huh? You've been uptight for weeks. Director ain't keeping you happy?”

Elena growled and kicked him again. “I´m uptight because you annoy me! Stop fobbing me off and tell me!” 

“Tell you what?”

She grabbed his hair and leaned closer so she could see his eyes better. 

“ _Are_ you high?” His eyes looked normal, but there still was a chance. She stared, tapping her finger on his forehead. “Or is this about a woman?”

Reno sighed and glanced at the Director, who carried on typing as if there was no distractions. “Yo Tseng, control your woman. She's being a little brat again!” 

It was clear Tseng heard him, he just decided not to intervene.

Reno´s phone vibrated. Elena smirked and grabbed it before he could reach it. She took cover behind Tseng's chair. 

“Fine, I can figure this out by myself,” she said and typed the first thing that came to her mind that could be Reno´s password. He didn´t make a move to try and stop her. If anything, he looked curious.

  
She snorted, typing ‘ _Renosthebest_ ’ and hitting okay. The phone vibrated and showed her a picture of his bare ass, the words ‘ _fuck you, Elena!’_ tattooed on the left cheek.  
  
“That better not be your ass...” 

She watched as Reno´s expression turned into a mean smirk as he tossed his hands behind his head and put his feet back on the table. “That's a secret you'll never find out.”

“Idiot." She had heard of an app that pops up an image on the screen if the password is typed incorrectly and she wasn´t surprised that Reno had it.

She tried ‘ _fuckyouElena’._ To her surprise, the phone unlocked.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Fuck you, Elena? _Really?”_ She waved Reno´s phone so he could see that she figured out his password. “Ifrit’s balls, you’re stupid.” 

She opened the newest message. She read the words ‘ _So, Marvin, you coming’_ before Reno wrenched it out of her hand.

“Who’s Marvin?” Elena leaned over Tseng, whose chair was now between them, and tried to see what Reno was typing. 

“Mind your own business.” Reno turned his back on her, still typing.

Her annoyance turned into frustration. The more he tried to hide things from her, the more she wanted to know. She leaned closer and grabbed his ponytail, giving it a sharp tug. Reno growled and wheeled around. He tossed his phone in the pocket of his jacket and pinched her cheeks between his fingers.

“ _You_ are not allowed to do that, rookie,” he said. 

He didn't sound that angry. If anything, he was amused, as though he’d just gotten the joke. A quiet whine escaped her lips as he pinched her cheeks harder. She leaned closer, pressing Tseng out of the way as she tried to break his grip on her jaw. When that didn’t work, she pulled Reno’s hair harder. He laughed.

“Stop that, you stupid pussyfart.” His fingers were really digging in now.

“ _You_ stop, dickface!” She was almost on Tseng's lap, but she wasn’t going to be the one to let go first.

 _“You stop it, dickface.”_ His pitchy impression of her voice only wound her up further.

“Tell me who Marvin is! Is he your drug dealer?” Her words were muffled by his hand. 

“Drug dealer? For fuck’s sake...” 

Tseng slammed his laptop shut and straightened up. “Children… Would you _please_ quit it! ” 

It wasn't a suggestion, it was a command. She let go of Reno´s hair, stumbling backwards when he finally released her jaw. “Why is it always like this?” She stepped even further away from two men, voice shaking. As she wrapped her arms around herself, her lower lip quivering, they both raised their eyebrows. “I’m sick of being the outsider! It’s always you three and I’m the odd one out!”

Tseng stared for a moment. She saw it then, the tiny flicker of compassion in his eyes. It didn’t last. He turned his attention back to his laptop.

Fucking _traitor_.

Reno folded his arms, grinning widely. “Cut it out. Nobody’s buying it.”

“Fine,” she sighed. It looked as though the ‘poor little woman’ act wasn’t going to work. It was worth a try. “Tell me who Marvin is and I’ll let it go.”

  
“He’s not my fucking drug dealer.” Reno sounded like he was enjoying this far too much.

  
“Who is he then?” 

  
“You know, Reno... she won’t give up until you tell her,” Tseng said, still staring at the laptop.  
  
“You _know_? And what about you?” She turned on Rude, who’d so far managed to keep out of the ruckus. 

  
Rude knew _everything_ about Reno. If it was something serious, Rude would definitely have told her. That eased her mind a little.

"..." Rude raised his eyebrows behind his shades.

“Never mind.” Getting gossip out of Rude was like getting blood from a stone.  
  
She turned back to Reno and Tseng, careful to keep her voice neutral. “Who´s Marvin?” 

“Marvin’s my superhero name.” Reno pulled his phone back out and started typing again as he sat down. “Wanna know what my powers are?” He put his feet back on the table.

  
Elena stormed towards the door pushing Reno´s feet off the table on her way past. When her fingers caught the doorhandle, she turned around and glared at him, “If I see your feet on that table again, I'll fucking cut them off!”

Reno snorted, but to his credit he kept his boots on the floor. She left, slamming the door behind her.  
  


She couldn’t help but smile. All jokes aside, _Marvin_ appeared to be the source of his good mood. Elena was willing to bet it was a woman. She’d find out who if it killed her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So… who is she?”” Elena asked the second Tseng settled beside her on their bed.

“Who is _who_?”

“This mystery woman of Reno’s...” 

He sighed and rubbed his temples. “Elena, would you please give this up? I´m sure he’ll tell us when it’s the right time..”  
  


Elena rose a little and leaned against her arm so she could see him better. “I know _you_ know who she is. And I know you love to gossip…” 

Tseng turned to watch her, his expression annoyed. 

“Don’t even try to deny it. You love gossip! Maybe you´re not the one with the loose tongue, but I know you hear stuff. The juicier the rumor, the more you love it. I know you better than you think, dear Director.” Elena tried to suppress a burst of laughter. She knew Tseng hated it when she laughed at him, especially over something embarrassing. Now that he was blushing to his ears, it was very hard not to laugh. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his lips, “And I love that about you, my dear Director.”

She had him there. He was trying not to smile.

  
“Fine.” He sighed and rose a little too, leaning against his arm. He looked smug. “Lockhart.” 

_“What?”_

“Tifa Lockhart.”

Elena raised her eyebrows.“Reno and Lockhart? You’re kidding me? When did it start?”  
She never would’ve guessed it. Now that she thought about it, it was obvious. They spent evenings in Lockhart´s bar occasionally and Reno was always way too familiar with her. Elena always found it weird that Lockhart didn’t seem that bothered by it.  
  


“Sometime after the happenings with the Remnants.”

  
“So they've been keeping this secret for over a year…” Elena didn’t know what to think. Lockhart used to be their enemy. "Are you sure?”

“I'd be very shit at my job if I didn’t know what my Turks were up to, don´t you think?”

“You know that she’s…” Elena trailed off. Judging by Tseng’s expression, he knew exactly what she was about to say.

“So... it's Reno´s?”

Tseng nodded.

“Does he _know?”_  
  
Tseng shook his head. “I don’t think so. I’m sure we’ll find out when he realises… or when she plucks up the courage to tell him.” 

Tseng lay down and spread his arm across the pillows, waiting for Elena to snuggle in.

“That’s… well…” She lay down, settling against his chest. Her fingers trailed idly along his side as she mulled it over. “I always thought her and Strife were… well _together_ … but it was always pretty weird…No sparkles between those two. When I noticed that teeny tiny bump I felt pretty sorry for her…”

Tseng murmured his agreement.

“Wait…” She sat up a little. “How the hell has Reno _not_ noticed this?”

“Perhaps he’s in denial.”

“Perhaps he’s just dumb…” She lay back down. “I guess I’m happy for them. Even though it’s weird as fuck.”

“Hmm.”

“So…” She caught his eye. “What if it happened to me? To us?”

“Shiva´s ass, woman! Let’s not talk about that for now...” 

Elena laughed. Tseng looked like a rabbit in headlights. “Calm down, idiot. I´m just fucking with you.” 

“I see…”

She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. Reno and _Tifa_. She couldn’t believe it. As she made herself comfortable against Tseng’s chest, her thoughts wandered.

She wondered whether she was really fucking with him after all...


	2. The bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Bouncymouse for helping with this chapter. I really appreciate your help <3

“ _Are you coming today? I need you_ .” Tifa typed a quick message, tossed the phone on the counter and shoved the meatloaf in the oven.  
  
The scent of raw meat made her stomach turn. Even the boiled rice disgusted her. Cold tomato soup seemed to be the only food she could keep down nowadays, although she tried to keep her diet varied. It wasn’t just for her own well-being, but to avoid unnecessary questions she wasn't ready to answer. _Until now_ . She’d put it off for far too long, and now that she was beginning to show it was time to pop the news.

“ _Elena’s bitching again. I don't think I can’t bribe her to do my reports. Strife there? If he’s done fixing his hair maybe he can help you_.”

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she read Reno's reply. She could almost hear his sarcastic tone when he mentioned Cloud. Every time Cloud was in Edge, he stayed at Tifa´s place and that annoyed Reno. Most of the year, Cloud lived in his villa in Costa Del Sol and took the kids to stay with him from time to time. Ever since she told him about her new relationship, something clicked between them. He seemed more mature.

He also seemed a lot more intent on sticking around.  
  
“ _I need you for something Cloud can’t help with_.” Without waiting for his reply, she typed another message. “ _So, Marvin... you coming today_?” 

It was low, but she needed him there. _Marvin_ was a code they’d come up with, back when things were a little less serious. Every time she used the name Marvin, Reno knew she _wanted_ him. 

It came about two weeks after they first slept together when he called asking if she could guess who was on the other end of the line. “Of course,” she joked, “It’s Marvin, right?.” After that, Marvin was their little joke. It was stupid, but Tifa liked having a secret they shared. Over time, _Marvin_ came to mean a lot of things. Things Tifa struggled to ask for, but that Reno was more than willing to provide.

Her phone beeped. “ _Two hours._ ” 

  
Tifa felt guilty for leading him on, but she knew she couldn't wait any longer. She should've told him right after she took the test about a month ago, but fear stopped her. He’d cut and run, she knew he would. It only got worse as the weeks wore on. _Now_ he would be furious that she’d lied to him… that she’d dragged it out for so long. It was a no-win situation and all the while the signs grew more obvious. There were only so many times she could style out her baggy sweaters or explain away her sickness when she ate. He worried, she knew, and that just made the whole situation _worse_.

Her phone beeped again. “ _Remember how you thought I had a hair kink? Turns out I don´t. Only works for you, babe._ ” He punctuated the message with a string of emojis—an aubergine, water droplets and a winking face—which were an admittedly accurate portrayal of his reaction when she pulled his hair. Usually, his overly colourful messages brought a smile to her lips. Today she could barely see them through the tears that blurred her eyes.

These could be the last messages he ever sent her.

“ _Why do you say that_?” She blinked away her tears. 

“Elena acting like a brat. Nothing new. FYI she’s been clueless this whole time. I won the bet, my precious. It’s been a year and TWO WEEKS!””

“No way.”

Tifa buried her face in her hands. This was too much. Always a professional when it came to hiding her emotions, her unbalanced hormones were the final nail in the coffin. This was the meltdown she should’ve seen coming, spurred on by her own insistence on hiding the truth. She wasn't ready to give up on him but she didn't want him to stay out of a sense of responsibility. She couldn't do that to him. 

She should’ve been overjoyed. For her, this was a miracle. Years ago doctors told her it would be extremely hard, if not impossible, for her to get pregnant. Sephiroth made sure of that.

Oblivious, Reno text her again. “ _Yes way! You’re going to look fucking hot in that suit!_ ”

She rubbed her palm across her bump. Somehow, she didn’t think that was going to be the case. She’d questioned whether he could keep their relationship under wraps, betting him that if he managed a whole year he could parade her around his office wearing his suit. It seemed funny, at the time. She didn’t think _they’d_ last the year, nevermind their secret.

“ _You were actually serious about that_?”

“ _Babe, I´m a gambling man. It’s been fucking hard to keep this hidden from Elena. I’ve earned this_.”

“ _I can’t believe you managed it_.””

“ _I’m a professional… Plus she thought I was high. She thinks Marvin is my dealer_.”

She stared at the line of laughing emojis that followed his reply. Another message pinged up before she could respond. “ _I’m bringing the suit with me. You can try it on tonight and then tomorrow WEAR IT.”_

Another pause. Another winking emoji.

She tapped out a reply. It was easier to pretend everything was okay when he couldn’t see the heartache in her eyes. “ _You were so sure you’d win? Cocky_.” 

“ _I always win. Gtg babe. I’ll see you later_.”

Tifa tossed her phone on the counter and crumpled, leaning her forehead against the cold surface. If she cried now, maybe there wouldn't be tears left later on...

  
\-----------------------------------------

Tifa kept checking the clock. It was 15 minutes since Reno texted to say that he’d left the office. He was due any minute. 

  
Her heart kept pounding and she tried to calm herself down by taking deep breaths. If she had the energy, she would've cleaned every corner of the bar by now., Instead, she’d sat in the same spot for the last two hours, staring at the clock on the wall. 

Beside her the burnt meatloaf mocked her and her desperate situation. She couldn't remember why she cooked it in the first place. The kids weren't home and she wasn't going to eat it. The rice she boiled had turned into a sloppy porridge. It was like her brain shut down and she was functioning on some kind of broken automation. 

When she heard the door open she wiped her face and took a deep breath. She could do this. It would be just like ripping a bandage off. Maybe he would prove her wrong.

  
“Yo, Tifa! Where are you?”

“Kitchen.” Her mouth was dry. 

He knew something was wrong. She could see it in his eyes the second he walked into the room. “What's the matter?” 

“Nothing… I’m fine.” Her voice sounded too high pitched. “I… There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

He was carrying a neat garment bag which he tossed onto a chair. “Did you burn dinner?”

“Reno…”

“I already know.” He grinned. “What… did you just take the test or something?”

This wasn’t the way she expected the conversation to go. 

“You should see your face,” he added, taking the seat next to her.

She should’ve seen this coming. He was trained to spot the little details. 

  
Her lower lip trembled. “I´m so sorry. I never meant for this to happen.” 

He reached over and grabbed the garment bag, unzipping it and rummaging inside. He handed her a slim gift box, tied with a black ribbon.  
“Don’t cry.” He smiled uncertainly. “I mean… you look prettier than I did when I found out. I’m an ugly crier, yo.”

She stared at the box in her hands, unsure of what was happening. Was this the calm before the storm? He was strangely still, and that _scared_ her.

“What’s this?”

Reno hooked his ankle around her stool and dragged her closer, placing his knees either side of hers. “Did you really think I didn’t know?”

“Wait…” 

“Unless that’s the mother of all food babies, I reckon you’ve got a tiny version of me in there.” He grinned. “To be honest, I was a little worried. Thought _I_ was gonna have to break it to _you_.”

“You knew...”  
  
  
She’d lost her mind, obviously. He’d run away and now she was hallucinating. She reached out and touched his face, half expecting him not to be there.

“Okay...” He caught her hand and squeezed her fingers gently. “Open the box and then I promise I’ll tell you how I figured it out.”

She nodded, not quite trusting herself to speak. She didn’t know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. Instead, she untied the ribbon and slipped the lid off the box. When she peeled away the layers of golden paper inside she burst into tears.

  
“Fuck… You don't like it...”

Tifa shook her head furiously and took the tiny black garment out, spreading it on the counter. It was a perfect copy of Reno´s suit, every single detail so well made that it was more of a piece of art than actual clothing.

“It’s perfect… Reno, I love it.” 

“Yeah? And I love you.”

“What?” She looked up, startled.

“ _Nothin’..._ ” He grinned.

“You said—?”

“Did I say something? Must be the baby brain… making you crazy.”

“Okay…” Tifa turned her gaze back to the tiny suit, unable to hide her smile.

  
Reno leaned closer and dug something out of the box. “There’s shoes too. They were a little harder to get.. Tailor doesn’t make shoes so I had to call in a few favours. I don´t know how he got them, but here they are.” 

He dropped a pair of small dress shoes in front of her. She tried not to think too hard about what kind of favours he had to call in. It was hard to think of anything, her mind going totally blank as she stared at the baby clothes. Baby clothes _he_ bought her. She couldn’t find the words to tell him what it meant.

  
"Did I tell you already?" The question tumbled out when she finally regained her ability to speak. She read some time ago that pregnancy caused problems remembering things. Maybe she simply forgot that she already told him? 

Reno grinned. There was a playful twinkle in his eyes. "No..." 

"How did you know?" 

"You tasted different." He brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. There was a hint of laughter in his voice. 

" _Tasted different_?" 

"Yeah..." 

"What do you mean..." Tifa stared, clueless.

He leaned closer and raised his eyebrows. "You _tasted_ different."

  
"Oh…" When it finally clicked, her cheeks turned scarlet. She couldn’t look him in the eye. “And that’s how you knew?

"Well, not exactly. I thought something was wrong." 

Tifa hid her burning face in her hands. "How embarrassing..." 

"Nah, it's not. It wasn't bad, you know. Just _different_.” 

“Even so...” She finally lifted her head to meet his eyes. “How did you work out that meant I was pregnant?”?

“Well… I didn’t.... but when I asked Rude about it—”  
  
“WHAT!?”

Reno nodded. “Rude _knows_ shit.”

  
Tifa rubbed her temples and sighed. If she ever were more embarrassed than this, she didn't remember it. Despite that, Reno figuring it out all by himself impressed her somehow. 

“If there’s more to it, spit it out.”

“Well, this time it turns out he _didn't_ know shit, so we looked it up on the internet. And _that_ reckoned you either had an STD or you were pregnant. And since I think the internet’s for losers, I went to see the company doctor—”

“Oh my gods, Reno!”

“—and he told me the same thing. He said it was normal hormonal shit... I stopped listening at that point... Boring stuff.”  
  
  
“Please, get to the point…”

“I asked the doctor if there was some kind of test they could do. He insisted you see him yourself but, well… That wasn’t an option.”

Tifa rolled her eyes at him. He smirked at her.  
  
“After I _persuaded_ him, he said if I could get your blood he could test it... no questions asked.”

“...”

“So, all I needed to do was get some of your blood. Remember that boring ass movie I made you watch with me? When you fell asleep, I took some. No biggie.”

“You _took_ my _blood?_ What the actual fuck Reno?!”

“I really like you talking dirty, it's hot.” He pulled her closer and tried to kiss her. 

She pressed her hand to his face and pushed him further away. “No! We’re still talking.”

  
Reno grinned and leaned against the counter, making sure Tifa was still between his legs. “I took your blood. The doctor tested it and told me that the sample came from a pregnant woman.... And then I freaked out and punched him. Maybe I should apologize to him, huh?”

Tifa raised her eyebrows, “Oh, you definitely should. _He_ didn't get me pregnant...”

“I should fucking hope not.”

“Reno…”

“The doctor told me that the pregnancy was in a very early state. Only a few weeks or so… And to be honest, I didn’t know how to deal. I just wanted to get as far away from it all as possible. That was when I called you and told you I need to go to Wutai on assignment right away…”

“Right… You were there for three weeks... I always thought there was something fishy about it. What was it you said?”

“ _You probably won't be hearing much off me. The reception’s shit._.” There was regret in his eyes. As he blinked, it was gone, his usual smirk returning.

“Yeah, that's it... So, what did you do there? You went alone?”

“You know... the usual. Drank myself into oblivion.” He shrugged. “Rude was there too. We took a vacation. And it wasn’t really Wutai… it was Junon.”

“Figures…” She couldn’t believe he lied. Three weeks spent thinking he was the other side of the world when in reality, he was a car ride away. Three weeks _missing_ him.  
  
  
“I was so freaked out. I wasn't sure I was coming back…” Reno wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. “But I missed you so fucking much. Running wasn't an option, so I drank some more... When we came back, I asked the tailor to make the suit. Bought all kinds of useless crap and waited to see when you’d pop the news. It's been what... three, almost four months?”

“What do you mean by useless crap?”

“You know… All kinds of shit. Hey, what age do we buy Baby's first weapon?” Reno raised his eyebrows and waited for her to answer.

“Are you serious?”  
  
“Dead serious. Baby needs a weapon so Baby can defend itself.”

“Reno, it’s a baby. It doesn´t have to defend itself.” 

  
“Maybe we should let Baby decide? I've wanted to do this ever since that bump you’ve been hiding popped out…” He didn´t wait for her to answer but crouched between her legs and lifted her blouse, exposing her belly. He took off his gloves before he pressed his warm hand against it, leaning forward as though he could possibly hear the answer. “Hey, Baby? If you need a weapon to defend yourself, you tell me now and I’ll buy you one.”

“Reno... It might be too early to feel anything…” Before she finished her sentence she felt a strange movement.“Holy crap! Did you feel that?”

Reno laughed giddily and rubbed gently at the spot where the baby kicked. “Yeah... as always, daddy is right. You need a weapon. I’ll make sure you have one ready when you come out of there. Deal?” 

Another kick, stronger than the first. Reno laughed again. Tifa ran her fingers through his hair. They stayed like that for a while, Reno chatting to her stomach like they were old friends until his knees started to protest and he bade his goodbyes.

  
“About what you said earlier…” Tifa fidgeted with the hem of her blouse.

“I said a lot of things earlier.” Reno stood up and rubbed his neck.

“You said you love me…” 

“Did I?” He wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. “Do you really think I’d be here if I didn´t?”

“...”

“You know, you sound just like Rude.”

“I didn´t say anything.”

“Precisely.”

  
She burst out laughing and pressed her face into his chest. “A year ago I never imagined I'd say this... but I really love you, Reno.”

“Didn't catch that. What did you say?”

Tifa lifted her head and looked at him. “I love you, Reno.”

“Heard it the first time. Just wanted to hear it again.” He leaned closer, pressing his lips to her ear. “And I love you too, Lockhart.”  
  
  
Before she could say or do a thing he let her go and reached for the garment bag.  
  
“So... you wanna try this on?” He pulled a neatly pressed suit out and waved it in front of her.

“You were actually serious about that?”

“You should know this by now. Don’t _ever_ bet against me.”

“And you want me to wear that here...” Tifa stared at the black suit. 

  
She already knew his answer before he said it.

“A bet is a bet. You lost. Now, try it on... Need to make sure it fits perfectly. Tomorrow’s a big day..”

“Great…” 

“I know you’re excited really.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “Baby’s big day out.”

She couldn’t help but smile at that. She’d always wondered what the Turks did all day. This would be the perfect opportunity to find out...


End file.
